twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Charmed-Jay
Re: Olympic Coven Extension Not that you have to ask my permission, but I'm cool with the things you've added to the Olympic Coven page. However, I don't really agree with the title- I maintain that the Denali Coven (and werewolves) are not actual family to the Cullens or members of their coven. I'd prefer a heading like "Close friends", or "Relationships", or something. Those groups are close to the coven, but not a part of it. As for the Bree Tanner comment, I agree with you about her purpose in the novel. She was meant to show Bella what it would really mean to be a newborn vampire. And I'm 95% sure that I read Stephenie Meyer say something along those lines, as well. I just can't remember where. -TagAlongPam (talk) 02:35, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Heidi's gift... again I have searched many times for an official source that states Heidi's gift, and I have never found one. Seems like a rumour that got very out of control, to me. -TagAlongPam (talk) 20:55, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Eclipse If you are referring to the meaning behind Meyer using the title "Eclipse", yes it is referring to eclipsing the sun. -TagAlongPam (talk) 20:55, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Harry's death/Seth and Leah's phasing Well I think it's possible. Leah phasing definitely would've been a shock, since there had never been a female werewolf before. I'm pretty sure Stephenie Meyer confirmed that it was indeed the cause of his heart attack. -TagAlongPam (talk) 19:02, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Administrator wreaking havoc Jane and alec is not an admin, but I warned them on their talk page. Thanks for letting me know. -TagAlongPam (talk) 23:47, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Admin request BlondieEllie has made a request for adminship here, and I'd like the opinion of a few of our more active admins before making a decision. I'd appreciate your input. Thanks. -TagAlongPam (talk) 04:31, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Eclipse film edit Not that I'm crying about it, but any particular reason you undid my edit. I thought it was little tidbit that might be appreciated. Just curious. :) LuckyTimothy 04:46, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Renaming pages When renaming pages (like you did with James's Coven), use the "rename" option instead of copying and pasting from one page to another. That way, the history of the page will move with it. -TagAlongPam (talk) 00:22, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :Couldn't. That's why I did it that way. The page already existed. --Charmed-Jay 05:42, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Then let me know and I will do it. -TagAlongPam (talk) 15:08, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :::Again, you fixed the Breaking Dawn (films) page in the wrong way. You deleted the article under its new name and then just copy and pasted the text to a new page- this removed the entire history of the article. Please stop moving pages this way. -TagAlongPam (talk) 16:52, September 25, 2011 (UTC) New video module test Hey Charmed-Jay - Just wanted to let you know about the blog post I just posted here. Your wiki has been chosen to test our new video module - read all the details here. Let me know if you have any questions or concerns. I also will be leaving a message for TagAlongPam and LuckyTimothy. If you feel other admins should know as well - please share my blog post with them. Cheers, Sarah (help forum | blog) 18:20, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Regarding Cullen's are HOT Cullen's are HOT has been blocked for the past week—they can't possibly have done anything to warrant the harsh message you left them today. You need to stop assuming that everyone who messes up around here is doing so maliciously and remember that a lot of our users are very young. That user has still not done anything to earn an infinite block, and I will not let you use your admin rights to bully people. -TagAlongPam (talk) 23:45, January 1, 2012 (UTC) :May have been harsh, but she ain't that young anymore. and I wouldn't call my message harsh, I would say it was a warning to stop her mischief. And it is not bully if I'm not the one starting a fight. --Charmed-Jay 05:58, January 2, 2012 (UTC) ::We have no idea how old she actually is, and you saying you're "fed up with her crap" is not the proper way to deal with the situation. Regardless, she doesn't need any more warning right now and you can hardly argue that she is picking a fight with you at the moment (if ever). -TagAlongPam (talk) 06:25, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Never said she was the one picking a fight. And yes, I've been fed up, why hide it? This kind of mischief is what got me editing this wikia in the first place anyway. --Charmed-Jay 06:29, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :There are more diplomatic ways of saying you're fed up. Being an admin doesn't give you a pass to be rude to someone who is not being rude to you. -TagAlongPam (talk) 16:47, January 2, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't BE rude because I'm admin. And what's said is said, certainly not gonna take it back. Think whatever you like, no interest of arguing anymore. --Charmed-Jay 17:52, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Video Module Update Hi there, As you might have heard, we have been testing out a new related videos module here and I wanted to let you know we are ready to try out a new location for the module. We will be moving it to the right rail, below the recent activity box. We hope this will be a better location, and provide people with easier access to these videos. We will be activating this on Thursday February 9, so please let me know if you have any questions. I also left a message for TagAlongPam, LuckyTimothy, TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt & Kmanwing. In the future if there is a better place to contact all the admins at once, please let me know where that is. --Sarah (help forum | blog) 17:57, February 7, 2012 (UTC) New lightbox Hi, As part of improving the viewing experience of both photos and videos, we are working on a new lightbox. We would like to start rolling out the new version of the lightbox here next Wednesday June 6th. You might be wondering, what is new in this version? Improvements include: *View all types of media (photos and videos) the same lightbox across your wiki (please note that videos that are embedded at width of 320px or larger will play in place on your article and will not launch the lightbox) *Continuous viewing - when viewing an item in the lightbox, you can advance through all other photos and videos from the article page *Share - you can now easily share out to multiple social media sites and by email right from the lightbox In the new share, the share URLs will share context by sending your friend to the original article page from which you shared with the lightbox loaded with the shared photo or video and all other photos available on the article page loaded into the carousel. *Better viewing experience - the lightbox is now larger and displays the maximum possible size of the photos so you can see your media in its best form. Please let me know if this wiki is ok with being in the first group to receive the new lightbox, as well as any questions or concerns you may have. You were the most recently active admin, so I contacted you about this. Please let me know if there is a better place I should post this. Thanks Sarah (help forum | blog) 00:02, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Twilight Wiki on Twitter Hello! How would you feel about taking part of the responsibility for the Twilight Wiki's Twitter (@TwilightersWiki)? We maintain it daily but also like to have fun with it, and we would love to get someone active in the community to help out! We're happy to help out and show you what we do with it. I've contacted LuckyTimothy as well in case he was interested. If you don't think you want to handle the Twitter, please let me know if there is any other user that you think would be interested and would be able to maintain it regularly, thank you! Grace 19:28, January 15, 2013 (UTC)